Botones de colores
by Shiu-san
Summary: Sasuke debe acompañar a su madre a comprar botones para un vestido...Hinata tambien


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto ni Naruto shippuden me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos, sin ningún fin de lucro**

**Botones de colores.**

Mikoto caminaba feliz con una pequeña mano enganchada a la suya, como siempre con su buen humor saludaba a sus conocidos de camino.

Si tomara el animo de su madre, lo dividiera entre gato, le restara los botones y fraccionara por los colores, entonces tendría la suma total de su estado de humor, el cual (para los que no pudieron hacer la operación anterior) era bastante malo. Además recordaba a Itachi burlarse de él, por tener que acompañar a la mujer de compras, su hermano se había salvado diciendo que tenía que entrenar.

No entendía el por que de crearle un vestido a la gata de la casa, si era obvio que lo ensuciaría cuando estuviera casando ratones o cuando aquel otro gato tratara de fusionarse con su gata, que por cierto nunca podían y no se explicaba para que lo intentaban tantas veces.

Pero su madre lo había pensado y cuando Mikoto tenía algo en mente nunca se lo sacaba de la cabeza hasta lograr su cometido, no importándole que eso dañara la salud mental de su esposo o hijos, por que eso de ver la gata vestida con un vestido amarillo con fucsia fosforescente, eso dañaba a cualquiera y en este caso era él el que tenía que sufrir las consecuencias del estado de animo de su madre.

Sasuke reforzó el agarre, con la mano de la mujer a su lado, al ver la gran tienda que se alzaba imponente y prometía mantener a su progenitora cautiva hasta que encontrara los elementos adecuados para su creación.

Apenas entraron se soltó de su mano, aquel lugar era tenebroso, pero él no era un miedoso que no pudiera estar sin su mamá, con sus apenas cinco años su valentía era mucha, era el mejor entre sus amigos con los shuriken y todas las chicas morían por él, aparte era el más listo…Un momento ¿Y su madre? Con un miedo muy mal disimulado, volteo hacía los lados en busca de aquella mujer.

Vio unos cabellos azules como los de su querida mamá, aunque estaban algo bajos se encamino hacía ellos, como si viera un barco después de estar en una isla perdida, se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo dueño de los cabellos, no era que hubiera tenido miedo ¡eso nunca! Lo que pasaba era que estaba preocupado de que algún malhechor pudiera dañar a la mujer…ustedes entienden.

Pero luego de dos segundos una pequeña vocecita hizo que se despegara de aquel cuerpecillo, que se dio cuenta no era de Mikoto. Miró con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas a la niña en frente suyo que lo miraba asustada.

—Lo siento—expresó el mini Uchiha dejándose llevar por aquellos ojos claros, aunque luego recupero su sentido común— ¿Y mi madre?—preguntó exigente como si aquella que estaba al frente suyo la hubiera raptado.

Al instante se sintió muy estúpido por la pregunta y sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa, la niña a su lado sonrió y señaló con su dedito al lado contrario de donde se encontraran a una mujer Uchiha.

El Uchiha se sorprendió al reconocer a la hija de una de las amigas de su madre, que le sonreía con dulzura, y se avergonzó al pensar que la había abrazado.

—Ya lo sabía—trató de corregir su error—Lo que pasa es que buscaba—dudó un poco mirando hacía los lados tratando de encontrar algo— ¡Botones de colores!—exclamó al recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Hinata sonrió y guió al pequeño hombrecillo hasta los susodichos, Sasuke miró todos los botones que habían algo sorprendido. Él pensaba que los que habían es su casa eran la mayoría de los que se encontraban en Konoha, porque su madre amaba decorar con ellos. La pequeña Hyuuga se acercó y tomó unos de color morado.

—Es-stos son b-bonitos—le habló al pequeño a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella había escogido unos lilas, morados y blancos, el Uchiha tomo unos negros y los coloco en la mano de la pequeña.

—Así esta mejor, esos que has escogido son colores de niña—regañó a la chica sintiéndose superior.

—P-Pero y-yo—la Hyuuga trató de justificarse pues ella era una mujer, pero fue interrumpida.

—No me lo agradezcas—puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la niña de cabellos azules.

Él escuchó la voz de su madre y se volvió hacía ella para retirarse de aquel lugar, al final aquel paseo no había sido nada aburrido y pudo ayudarle a la ignorante chica que no sabía nada sobre botones de colores.

Hinata miró los botones negros en su mano y sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?—preguntó su madre con una sonrisa, se sorprendió un poco al ver los botones que había escogido su hija para el vestido del perro de peluche de su cuarto— ¿Vas a llevar negro? ¿No prefieres otro color?

—No, el neg-gro esta bien—contestó con dulzura a su madre.

Sasuke miró algo sorprendido el vestido de la gata de la que su madre hablaba ¡Era la de cerámica! Con una de sus manitas golpeó su frente ante su tonto pensamiento, después de todo ni a su madre se le ocurriría ponerle un vestido a Misi (su gata)

— ¿Qué pasa?—la voz de su hermano lo sobresaltó.

Sasuke miro a Itachi jamás le diría, por que sabía que se burlaría de él.

—Necesito que alguien me acompañe a comprar nuevas pinturas—la voz de Mikoto llenó toda la casa.

Sasuke sonrió y miró a su hermano.

—Yo ya fui.

Gracias por leer, he editado los errores que encontré así que si ven fallos no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Saludos.


End file.
